The Dream
by ExLibris3
Summary: Jen is having a dream... Jibbs!


_A/N: Something else I found half finished on the computer... Jen is having a dream... Enjoy and review, please._

**The Dream**

The computer buzzed lightly in the otherwise serenely quiet room, the screensaver having popped up as it hadn't been used in a while, this matter explained by the woman asleep in the chair. Her head rolled from one shoulder to the other, her mouth slightly open and her eyes moving behind her eyelids, a low groan slipping over her lips in response to the dream playing out in her head.

"_What can I help you with, Special Agent Gibbs?" She asked and took off her glasses, arms leaning against the desk before her as she looked expectantly up at the agent, waiting for an explanation._

"_Well, first of all, you can sign this." He replied and threw down a file onto the desk in front of her. She raised one eyebrow and reached out to look it over. She perched her glasses back onto the tip of her nose as she read the document. Then she picked up a pen and signed her name at the bottom of the page. She handed it back to him._

"_Done." She tossed off her glasses, rubbed her temples trying to ease the throbbing in her head that had been plaguing her all morning. He tilted his head and surveyed her carefully._

"_Anything else?" She inquired, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, for the aching in her head just increased at the need of thinking his visits always required. She just hoped there was no trouble with one of the sister agencies that she needed to smooth out._

"_I think I can help you with that headache, Jen." He said and his lips formed a light smirk, one that she knew all too well and it worried her._

"_Really?" She asked incredulously._

"_Yes, really."_

_She eyed him suspiciously, the seriousness now etched on his face didn't fool her, not when his eyes sparkled mischievously._

_Setting the coffee cup down onto the desk, he circled around it until he was placed behind her, her mouth opening to argue, but her argument remained unspoken when his hands placed on her head, fingers rubbing in small circles over her temples, the coolness of his skin instantly soothing the harsh pounding._

"_You think too much, Jen." He mumbled into her ear, his breath hot on her skin and heat flared down her entire body, setting every cell on fire. She gasped as his lips suddenly collided with her neck, feeling him smile against her as he certainly seemed to enjoy the sound he drew from her. Her head was still pounding, but not with so much pain now, more likely the arousal she cursed herself because he shouldn't have her feeling this way. He nuzzled into her hair. As his lips slipped down to tease her collarbone, she was struggling with an internal battle whether to let this continue or not. She had decided for the latter, this wasn't a good idea, no matter how much she may be enjoying it, and it would most certainly lead to unexpected consequences and awkward situations. _

_She opened her mouth to ask him to stop, but it was only a moan that managed to slip over her lips because he had found the weak spot in her neck and was taking full advantage of it. He spun the chair around, forcing her to face him and when she met his eyes, she was overwhelmed by the look in them, the hunger, passion and desire she recognized all too easily, she'd seen them in his eyes so many times before, though that had been many years ago. Yet they had returned, staring at her with the same intensity as eight years ago, only maybe the emotions seemed rawer, even more intense than before, if that was at all possible._

"_Don't think!" He instructed quietly, lowering himself onto her, hands placed on either side of her body on the arms of the chair. Her head rolled backwards, exposing her throat to him and his lips crashed against the bared milky white skin. She moaned, panting and the breath escaping her tussled his hair a little, putting it slightly out of order. His tongue was rough and wet against her skin and she shivered at the feel, his teeth dug into her shoulder, causing her blouse to slip down her shoulder to expose it to his enticing mouth._

_Her hands roamed down to grip at his hips, trying to pull him closer, but her sitting position prevented it from happening and that only exasperated her further. As though he'd sensed her frustration, his hands slipped underneath her, taking a firm grip at her ass (again taking a nothing but desperate moan from her lips) he lifted her off the chair, her hands clutched almost compulsively at his back, hating the lack of contact, but she would not have to worry about that, he was just as inclined as she was at keeping them close. He managed to lift her up onto the desk, her legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him even closer and she could feel his arousal. _

_He kissed along her jaw line, drawing his mouth over the almost porcelain skin of her face, until he settled it firmly over her lips. His strong arms around her petite body tightened their grip, pushing her roughly into him as he was practically devouring her, coaxing her lips apart to inevitably deepen the kiss. She had stopped thinking a long time ago, and now all she could feel in her head was the dizziness caused by the arousal she was experiencing. She shifted her hips against his, her center already heated up and rubbing through the fabric of their pants against his erection. He gasped forcefully, accidentally biting onto her lip, the pain only fuelling her lust._

_His fingers wandered up her back, slipping underneath her blouse and when his cool fingertips grazed her skin, chills threaded through her body, crashing together with the fire already surging like electricity through her. His hands worked around her waist, settling on her flat stomach for a while before teasingly slowly slipping downward to the button of her pants. He made short work of unzipping and sliding down her pants, and her breath hitched in her throat as his calloused fingers drew an absent pattern over her hips._

"_Oh God, Jethro." She breathed hotly against his neck, as his hands slipped around her thighs, caressing her sensitive skin. Her teeth grazed his neck and he momentarily tightened his grip on her hips. Her hand rushed through his hair, grabbing a handful of it and forcing his head backwards as she kissed around his throat. Meanwhile, his hand that had been running up and down her inner thigh suddenly slipped underneath her panties to touch her in feather light teasing strokes. She gasped and clasped her hips harder around his waist, feeling his arousal against her and she thought it was about time to rid him off his pants. Her hand slipped down his chest, feeling his strong muscles contract under her hand, until she reached the button of his pants. She deftly flicked it open…pushed his pants down over his hips…his boxers as well…bracing her hand on the desk behind her…his hand spreading her legs a little more to gain better access…read to any minute release a moan as he slipped into her…_

"Jen…Jen!"

She jerked awake, staring frantically around her office, confusion etched upon her face. She felt a faint blush creep up on her cheeks as she found Gibbs leaning next to her, smirking in a way that worried her the slightest, as though he knew what she had been dreaming… She pushed that thought away; there was no way he could know. He may be able to know what she was thinking, occasionally, but he was not a mind reader.

"Hey." He said, apparently trying to keep laughter from his voice.

She rushed a hand through her hair, trying to act as though nothing was wrong.

"Jethro…" she stopped herself, unsure of what to say, the vividness of her dream still very clear in her mind, and she wasn't sure she could look at him without thinking about…

"Brought you a report." He just said and threw the file down in front of her. It surprised her slightly, but she quickly found herself again and could only hope she hadn't been saying something while she dreamt.

"Thank you." She said and attempted to put on her glasses again to go over his report, but his hand covering hers stopped her from doing so. Puzzled, she looked up at him.

He smirked, and she cursed to herself, the mischievous glittering in his eyes she knew all too well.

"It can wait until the morning. I think you have other things on your mind right now." He said with a wicked grin.

_Oh crap!_ She thought. But she decided to ignore him and took the glasses in her other hand that wasn't trapped under his, and put them on the brim of her nose and started to read, or at least pretended to be reading, as he was a great distraction, the way his hand covered hers and the way his body radiated heat and the scent of him that wrapped around her.

He didn't say anything else, nor did he make any attempt at leaving. He stayed at her side and at last she couldn't stand it any longer. Irritated, she tore off her glasses and turned her head to him.

"Something else I can do for you, Agent Gibbs?" She spoke in what she tried to make her most Director-ish tone of voice, but failed miserably at the sight of his eyes darkened and lust-filled.

"There sure is, _Director_." He said her title with mock seriousness and she was unable to escape the huskiness in his tone. "You could start by telling me what you were dreaming of." He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's none of your business." She started firmly and withdrew her hand from under his and made to push herself from her chair. She needed to escape the awkwardness, and not to mention the closeness. She needed to breathe.

But he caught her wrist and pulled her flat against his chest, almost knocking the breath out of her body. She had no choice but to stare straight up into his ice blue eyes.

"Oh I think it is my business, as you were saying my name." He said with a smug grin and she cursed again, not believing this was really happening. It was one thing that she dreamed about him, but a completely different thing that he now knew about it…

"Hmm," he said, contemplating for a moment. "Actually, I think you were _moaning_ my name."

She resisted the very strong urge to slap the grin off his face. Then she felt his hand under her chin, tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

"What were you dreaming about me, Jen?" He continued in the same knowing tone of voice as he had used before.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She retorted.

"Oh, believe me, I do wanna know. And I think I have a clue." He didn't give her a chance to reply before his lips crashed down onto her, prying her lips apart and she found herself not even putting up the slightest resistance, but gladly let his tongue enter her mouth. His arms around her tightened as he tried to pull her impossibly closer. Her tongue battled with his, and if it had been good in her dream, it was nothing compared to this…

He pulled back when they both were getting dizzy from lack of oxygen. She panted against his jaw line and contemplated what to do.

"So," he said, bringing her gaze back up to meet his. ."Will you tell me?"

She shook her head, grinning mischievously as he raised an eyebrow.

"I think…I just might have to show you…" She said and reclaimed his lips with hers, guiding him backwards toward her desk…

**The End**


End file.
